Broken Doll
by Shortyredd17
Summary: Very dark fic, Sometimes desire and lust cloud our judgement and leads us to make horrible choices, but we have to fight the urge or we might hurt what we love most.. Very warped Yami/Yuugi *complete*
1. Chapter 1: Dangerous Desires

"Broken Doll."  
  
By: Shorty-chan  
  
A/N: This is a really dark and evil fic.. My favorite kind^^ I don't want  
to say anymore because it might give the story away..  
  
Pairings:: It's a very warped Yami/Yuugi..  
  
Please read and review *puppy eyes* This is in Yuugi's POV..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lust. Hungry. Want.  
  
Why are you hurting me? I thought you loved me, was it all a lie? Was I just a game for you to try and conquer, a task that you had to accomplish? I look into your eyes and I no longer see the love you once held for me. I see that flame has burned out like a simple candle in the wind. Lust, hungry, and want flow through your eyes, and your soul. Did I spark these animal instincts in you? Or was the love you felt for me a lie?  
  
Was our love a lie?  
  
My body jolts up as pain floods my entire being, I hear myself scream, but no words come out. I try to speak, but my mouth is somehow paralyzed. My mind screams for you to stop, for you to go back to your loving self, for you to hold me and push back my fears. But you're too far gone, lost in your own pool of desire and want. Each motion you make tears my heart to pieces, while it breaks my spirit. And, like a roller coaster, it suddenly stops. But you can't un do what you did to me.. You stole my innocence in the most brutal way, you broke me, I'm nothing now..  
  
Nothing more than a broken doll.  
  
I'm crying now, crying out my heart, crying out my soul. I feel so naked, and cold.. Why am I so cold? You look down at me and you brush away my tears. My heart stops, is this over? Can we go back to the way it was? But you just smirk and capture my lips in a bruising kiss.. Your wandering hands, once soft and loving, roam over my body hungrily. You trail kisses down my neck, your hands move lower.. I close my eyes shut, hoping, wanting for this to be over. For us to hold each other in bed, and exchange innocent kisses. For you to love me again.  
  
After you've taken what you've wanted you toss me aside, on the cold floor. You shut and lock the door, I cry openly now. My tears cascading down my face like a waterfall.. I try to reassure myself that you'll come back and love me again, just say you'll love me and that you'll never let me go. But I stop myself; you're gone, and I have to realize that.. I don't have my innocence to protect me anymore, or my yami.. As my anguished cries echo throughout the room, I know this is not the last time you'll take my innocence. You've tainted me now, and you can't get enough of it.  
  
After all I'm just your broken doll..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
O.o That was different. I didn't think I could write like that. Was it good? Should I stop writing and take up dancing? Well, please review because I tried hard, and I hope you guys liked it. I personal creped myself out, but hey.  
  
Shorty-chan 


	2. Chapter 2: Tears of the Innocent

"Broken Doll."  
  
Chapter 2: Tears of the Innocent  
  
A/N: Well, I wasn't actually planning on continuing this, I just wrote this because I was feeling sad, but now I'm fine!! I just got this great idea, and I'd like to share it. But you know I wouldn't continue this if it weren't for the reviewers! But I'm trying to get the first chapter of 'In the Heat of the Night' done.. It's the long awaited sequel to 'When the Sun Sets.' Everyone's been asking when I'll have it up, but I don't know.  
  
Pairings:: Very warped Yami/Yuugi.  
  
Warnings:: Rape, yaoi, and yami-hikari abuse. Leave now if you don't like, because I'm not saying twice.  
  
Please enjoy and don't hate me too much after the chapter. *evil grin*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~ Yuugi's POV~~  
  
Blood. It's everywhere. On the sheets, on the walls.. Everywhere I look is a constant reminder of what you did to me, how you ripped me of my innocence; the last damn thing I had left, how you betrayed our love.. How you love to hear me scream in pain. How you love to ride the waves of pleasure as I ride the waves of pain. You take great satisfaction is destroying the innocent, because it makes you feel like god, and who would want to give that up? I feel your eyes on me, burning a hole in my head. I turn around only to see you walking over to me, lust and desire clearly written on your features. My mind screams no, and I try to run, but you grab me by the hair, pulling me to bed. I scream as you pull off my shirt, I try to fight you, but you always win. I'm just a doll to you, right?  
  
A doll you can fuck anytime you want, right? A doll you can hurt, and take out your angry on, right? I have no emotions; no will of my own. Just a doll, your doll.  
  
After you've humiliated me enough, and stripped us of our clothes, you hold me down. I flail my arms wildly, in an attempt to hold you off. But you back hand me across the face, smirking. "Stop that, koi." You say as you run a tongue over my cheek, tasting my tears. Tasting the fear you cause me, tasting your power. I stop fighting and struggling I give up as pain shots up my spine. I scream, as blood pools around me.. But I thought dolls didn't have blood? The crimson liquid drains me of my innocence, and sanity. It gives you power while in return, I get pain.. You thrust harder and harder until I believe I'm going to spilt into two, I scream as you moan. I cry as you pant. I love, while you hate. The pace quickens and I no longer can scream any more. My tears are now a mixture of pain and blood. With a loud moan your seed fills inside of me, I cry out as you roughly get off of me.  
  
"Enjoy that, hikari?" You say as you lean now to kiss me, such an action is no longer filled with emotion, but it is filled with hollow pleasure. I shudder as you suck lightly on my bottom lip, I ignore the feeling this action stirs up in me, you are no longer the Yami I loved, and you are a monster. A monster that was created by the shadows, a horribly, hideous monster. The old Yami would have never violated me, cause me so much pain.. I sob as you leave the room.  
  
The thought that lingers on my mind after wards makes my heart stop, and my mouth dry; you were the Yami I once loved, he is you and you are him.  
  
I get up off the bed on shaky legs. "I can't take this anymore!" I cry as I go over to my desk , opening the top drawer with ease. My eyes search the drawer and they light up as I see a glint of metal, a shaky hand picks up the object. A letter opener. I take it out of it's leather pouch, and I admire it, said object has the power to take me out of this life, and this pain.. I contemplate my descion for a while, weighting out the pros and cons of my situation. After half an hour I come to a descion.. I take the sharp edge of the metal object and drag it slowly across my wrist, a crimson line forms as it tears through my flesh. I winch slightly as the pain courses through my veins, but this has to be done. I do the same to the other wrist, my blood stains the carpet. I fall to the ground as my life is pulled out from my wrists.. The crimson liquid that once gave me life, is now giving me death. I smile as I feel my heart beat slowing down, my eyes close for a finally time..  
  
I lay there on the ground waiting for my death.. Is this what you wanted Yami? Is this what you craved? I'm no longer your doll, but a fragile light, caught in the darkness..  
  
My heart stops at that very moment..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm soooo sorry for the shortness of my chappies, but I usually do decent length chapters, but I guess I didn't this time.. So, did you like it? Am I a bad writer? This story is over, because I have to work on my others. I almost cried writing this. Poor Yuugi.. *cries* I hope you liked it. Please review!!  
  
Shorty-chan 


	3. Chapter 3: Dairy of a Mad Man

"Broken Doll."  
  
Chapter 3: Dairy of a Mad Man  
  
A/n: Alright here is the chappie in Yami's POV... You guys must think I'm a really dark person for writing this.. I'm really not, but I like writing like this, it's fun. Oh, and this is this is the official last chapter! Sorry, but I don't wanna ruin it by continuing it, and dragging it out. This is Yami's thoughts on his actions for the last two chapters..  
  
Pairings:: Very warped Yami/Yuugi.  
  
Warnings:: Rape, angst, and yami-hikari abuse...Leave if you don't like, jackass! I love that show!!  
  
Well, this is it, but I'm pretty amazed at the response this fic has gotten. Well I'm surprised because it's short, but thank you guys again!!! On to the fic. Your gonna wanna kill me after this, I think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~Yami's POV~~  
  
Your scent, your smell they all intrigue me. Your pain filled screams are like music to my ears. Your body heat is so inviting, so loving, I crave it.. I love you so much you'll never know, abiou, but I can't stop hurting you.. Your pain, and blood make my body yearn for yours. I have to have you by my side, or I'll think I'll go crazy.. To see pain running through your violet eyes sparks emotions that I've had for a long time. I use to sit up at night watching you, trailing my fingers down your back, admiring your beauty.. I've always loved you, hikari, but I love you more when you're screaming for me to stop. I love to make your body bleed while you give me pleasure. I love to see that red liquid rain down from your legs, it shows me that you're mine.  
  
Forever.  
  
You are so fragile, so innocent, but I have an urge to crush that innocence.. To make you bleed out from under me, I love to hear you cry. Crying for me to stop, crying for me to love you again. Just cry for my, abiou, just cry. You are an angel while I am your demon. The light while I am your darkness.. I love to have that power over someone, it feels somehow familiar, I think I remember this same power when I was pharaoh.. I use to rip slaves of their innocence, and toss them away like a piece of dirt, but you're different, abiou. Your not a piece of trash, you're mine.. You belong to me, I own you, you live only for me. I sometimes wake up at might thinking of my actions, and I still wonder..  
  
Do you love me?  
  
After all I've done to you, do you love me in return? Do you crave me while I you? Would you, could you love me? I try to stop hurting you, but when I see you sleeping you're so beautiful, so innocent, and before I know it you're screaming again. Tears flow from your face like a river, your body heaves with each heart wrenching sob. I look down at you and I feel a tear slip from my eye.. I'm sorry so sorry, I think as I leave the room. I cry when I reach the den, It is there that I realize what I've put you through. I've ruined you, you are broken, it sickens me that I've hurt what I've loved most.. I've vowed to protect you from harm, and I was the one that you needed protecting from.  
  
It was me who caused you so much pain..  
  
I walk up the stairs to your room. My foot steps are slow with pain and regret.I take a deep calming breath as I open your door, but I don't see you any where.  
  
Just crimson..  
  
My mind stops as I notice the liquid covering the floor is blood, your blood.. I search franticly for you, and my heart stops.. I see you on the other side of the bed, you're not moving. I run over to you and I cradle your head in my arms. "Abiou!" I sob, as I try to search for a heart beat . Just wake up abiou and I'll never hurt you again. Just wake up and tell me how your day went, and I'll love you as before.. But as my sobs rang out through the room I know that you're not coming back.. You're gone..  
  
Oh, my god. What have I done?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's done!!! Did you notice how Yami went from a bastard to his old self again? But it's too late.. So, sad, but there's the chapter everyone wanted, so my work here is done.. But I have a question. I'm looking for a beta reader, does anyone care to help? My other one is going to be gone for a while, so I need a new one, e-mail me at chibi_oni_yuugi@yahoo.com or tell me in a review... Also, did you guys like? I hope you did, but I feel like a bitch for making Yuugi kill himself, and just when Yami's normal too. Oh, and guess what?? I'm going to get my Yugioh Japanese DVDs soon!!! Yeah!! But seriously please read and review.. I tired hard!  
  
Shorty-chan 


End file.
